


Perfect Timing

by StormChaser1117



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Clarke is running late for her shift, but a certain brunette makes her day a whole lot better.Being late was the best thing to happen because she ended up being right on time.





	Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

> This was a free write and off the top of my head. This has not been edited so hope you still enjoy.

Clarke was running late for her shift and burst through the door ten minutes after her shift started, her apron on backwards and her hair tangled as she tried to brush her fingers through it. Ark Coffee was a small shop in downtown that was a coffee shop and bakery as well as housed a small bookstore. It was a unique and interesting shop that Clarke truly enjoyed.

Just not at the moment. 

She saw her best friend Raven eyeing her down as Clarke took in the long line that were currently waiting for their morning fix. She knew she was in trouble with the way Raven was eyeing her, but knew that she wouldn’t get a lecture until after the customers were gone. 

Raven waved her over and Clarke tripped over her own two feet as she dashed behind the counter, tying her hair back in a messy bun, not bothering to check if it looked alright.

“Sorry, I’m late,” Clarke hissed under her breath. Raven just shook her head and took the next customer’s order ignoring her. Clarke knew she deserved it as this wasn’t the first time she was late and probably wouldn’t be the last. 

Shaking her head, Clarke started on the order when she was handed the cup and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up. She had been up late in her studio working on her final piece for the art show she was in next week. It was a huge deal to be accepted into it and Clarke wanted everything to be as perfect as it could be. 

Even if it mean sacrificing sleep and showing up late for work.

“Clarke, coffee,” Raven snapped at indicated her head toward the people waiting. It was unusually busy for this time of morning and they were short staffed as Fox was nowhere to be seen. She loved being a no call no show. At least she showed up even it she was late more often than not. 

She felt the eyes of the customers on her as well and could hear the tapping of their feet as they waited patiently for their order. The machines hummed and buzzed around her and the music playing the current hits could be heard faintly above her. 

“Right, sorry,” Clarke spent the next half hour filling order after order until finally the line dwindled and Ark Coffee went back to its usual lull. That would all change when the lunch crowd came pouring in, but for now, they had a breather.

She sucked her finger into her mouth where she had poured scalding hot coffee all over it when she poured it. Raven was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed just looking at her. Clarke knew there was a lecture to be had, but Clarke was in no mood to hear it.

“Clarke, you gotta show up on time. I can’t keep covering your ass,” Raven said gently, not taking her eyes off of her.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry,” Clarke really was, but her art was more important than this dead end job. This was just a means to an end and she wouldn’t even have to work if it wasn’t for her mom trying to drum in responsibility in her head. Clarke knew what she really was trying to do. Abby was trying to show here what a life as a starving artist would be and living paycheck to paycheck instead of a doctor with a comfortable income.

Clarke rolled her eyes just thinking about it. She knew her mom meant well, but art was her passion and her dream. Her dad had always understood, but never her mom. 

“I know you are,” Raven rolled her eyes, “You’re lucky Kane wasn’t here today or else you probably would be fired. This is your third time being late in a week, C.”

Clarke sighed, “I know, I’m just so caught up in the showcase,” She knew it was an excuse, but it was the truth. The bell dinged and Raven turned to look behind her.

“It’s your turn,” Raven pushed away from the counter and headed towards the back, “I’m taking a break. Holler if you need me.”

Clarke wanted to protest, but knew she couldn’t. Raven was the reason she had this job and the main reason she kept this job as long as she had. She owed Raven so much and Clarke hoped that Raven knew how much she appreciated her. 

Plastering a friendly smile on her face, Clarke turned to the customer waiting and almost swallowed her tongue. The woman standing in front of her was stunning. She had long curly brunette hair, forest green eyes and a lithe figure. Clarke noticed she had a tattoo sleeve on her right arm and Clarke itched to touch it, but knew it wouldn’t be welcomed. She looked back up to see those green eyes watching her in amusement. A half smirk upon her lips. 

“Welcome to Ark Coffee, what can I get you?” Clarke said pleasantly, trying to keep her eyes on the woman’s face, but failed s she scanned her up and down. Clarke licked her lips because Clarke knew art and this woman was a thing of beauty.

“A black coffee please and a blueberry muffin,” The woman said softly and Clarke found herself loving the sound of her voice. 

“Would you like it for here or to go?” Clarke prayed that she would say here, because she wanted to talk to her or something.

“Here,” The woman replied with a smile, “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Clarke grabbed a cup, “Would you like your muffin warm?” She almost face planted when the woman smirked and Clarke realized what she said.

“Oh, well definitely warm,” She looked down at her chest, Clarke tried not to blush, “Thank you for asking, Clarke.”

Clarke wanted to die, but the way she said her name had her biting her lip and shivers run down her spine.

“You’re welcome and your name?” Clarke asked as she looked up at her beneath her eyelashes.

“Lexa,” She smiled wide and Clarke wanted to climb over the counter and taste her smile.

“I’ll bring it over when it’s ready,” Clarke smiled and saw Lexa’s eyes dart to her lips and back up. Clarke did her best not to smile in satisfaction. She wasn’t sure if Lexa was even interested during their small exchange, but that one look proved she was.

She wanted to fist pump, but knew she couldn’t with Lexa standing right in front of her. 

“Thanks,” Lexa smiled and handed her a ten dollar bill. Clarke flushed when she realized she hadn’t even charged her, “Keep the change.”

“Oh no, it’s on the house, my treat,” Clarke knew she sounded like an idiot, but this woman was so beautiful, it was hard to think clearly. 

“I insist,” Lexa laid down the bill on the counter and pushed it towards her, their fingers touching and Clarke felt tingles shoot up her arm and wondered if Lexa felt the same. When she looked up, she saw Lexa’s eyes widen just a fraction before her face smoothed back out.

Lexa walked towards the back of the shop and Clarke watched every step she took, but tore her gaze away when Lexa looked over her shoulder. She didn’t dare look back up and instead focused on making the coffee and getting the muffin warmed up.

“You’re hopeless.”

Clarke whipped around to see Raven leaning against the door jamb and smirking at her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Clarke chose to pretend for a little longer.

“Sure you don’t, but I thought you were better than that, apparently I was wrong,” Raven smiled and sidled up next to her.

“You haven’t seen me turn on the Griffin charm,” Clarke laughed, “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

“Neither has she if that’s what you call charm being a bumbling idiot,” Raven nudged her shoulder, “Obviously you did something right because she can’t keep her eyes off you.”

“What? Really?” Clarke almost turned to look, but Raven held her in place.

“Try not to look so eager, you’re embarrassing yourself and me as well,” Raven tsked with a shake of her head, “I taught you better than this.”

“But she’s so hot, Rae. I’ve lost all ability when she looks at me,” Clarke whined and hung her head, “It’s unnerving honestly. I’m not used to this from someone I literally just met.”

“Oh believe me, I saw everything,” Raven took the muffin from the microwave and set it on a plate, “Do better. Your girl is waiting.”

“She’s not my girl, I don’t even know her,” Clarke put the coffee on a tray with the muffin, “She’s hot, I noticed. No big deal.”

“Oh, it is because you never act like this with anyone and she could become your girl. All you gotta do is woman up and go talk to her,” Raven pushed her gently towards the back of the shop, but Clarke stalled.

“You do it,” Clarke lost her nerve and wanted to escape to the break room, but Raven stopped her by putting her hands on her shoulders.

“You got this, C,” Raven looked over her shoulder, “Please go, she’s staring daggers at me.”

“She is?”

“Yeah, she’s interested,” Raven nodded, “She’s hot as well, so good job on that.”

“You’re insufferable,” Clarke started towards her, nerves fluttering in her belly, but Raven’s voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Don’t I know it,” Raven cackled and Clarke shook her head and walked back to Lexa who was staring intently at her computer.

“Here you go,” Clarke set it down gently, doing her best not to startle her.

“Thanks,” Lexa closed her laptop and looked up at her curiously, “Are you busy?”

“No,” Clarke gestured around them, “Do all the non existent customers not tell you that?”

“Touche,” Lexa pointed to the seat across from her, “Care to join me?”

“Sure,” Clarke sat down and stared at Lexa for a moment.

Lexa cocked an eyebrow before leaning forward on the table, “So tell me about yourself?”

“Not much to say. I’m twenty one, an art major, grew up in Arkadia and I graduate this year. What about you?”

“Twenty two, I graduated last year and now I’m in my first year of law school. Grew up in Polis,” Lexa responded in kind, “What time is your shift over?”

Clarke’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “That’s mighty forward of you.”

“Life’s short,” Lexa replied quickly, “Why waste it?”

It was a good question and something Clarke agreed with, “I’m done at three today,” Clarke found herself answering without thinking.

“Good to know,” Lexa sat back and twirled her pen in her hand, “Can I get your number?” She asked pulling out her phone.

There was something about this girl that had Clarke spitting out her number to the green eyed goddess as she kept referring to her in her head, “You’re smooth, you know that?”

“I’ve been told,” Lexa replied inputting her number and Clarke felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, “Now you have mine.”

Lexa’s brow furrowed and she quickly put her stuff away.

“Everything okay?” Clarke asked in concern, the smile completely gone from Lexa’s face.

“Yeah, it’s good, I’m just running later than I thought. I got distracted by this beautiful blonde and I just had to stick around a little longer,” Lexa gave her a half smile.

“Well whoever she is, she’s lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one, I scored her number,” Lexa stood up and Clarke did the same, “I’ll see you later, Clarke. It was nice to meet you.”

“You as well, Lexa,” Clarke held out her hand and when Lexa’s hand slid into hers, sparks flew and Clarke had to resist the urge to yank her hand back at the feeling.

“Bye.”

“See you.”

With that, Lexa disappeared out the door and Clarke stood there wondering if what just happened was even real. She saw Raven’s smirking face and knew it was legit and Clarke couldn’t wipe the smile off her face the rest of her shift.

Especially when she stepped outside and Lexa was waiting for her standing next to her motorcycle.

Today had been a very, very good day.


End file.
